fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephiel/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Zephiel (The Binding Blade) Grand Hero Battle * "I will bring an end to humanity's dominion over the world... None of you will get in my way! I will not permit it!" Summoned * "I am Zephiel, King of Bern. I hope you aren't one of those types who spouts nonsense about hope for humanity." Home * "Talk is pointless. But deeds make a difference. Difficult deeds most of all. Now, what have you and I in common." * "All civilization was sadness from the start. One man's climb based on another man's fall. It must end." * "Does your world still teem with humans? Then, no doubt, it knows nothing but the horror of war." * "You may wonder what I am doing, standing here, right now. I am waiting for time to pass-peacefully." * "Equality and quietude! They're my two great wishes for my world. We need only surrender it to dragons." * "You may bow. I have come to deliver greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I've long had the conviction that humanity had no more worth than the least of all fleas. And then...you. Your deeds here, and those of the others... Every good act has whittled at my certainty. What I am saying is that you have earned my attention. Still, be careful. The last person to toy with my respect was my father. Ultimately, I had to put an end to him. Now, you have a throat. And I, a hand. Let us hope the two never have need to meet." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Hmmm..." * "What could YOU possibly want of ME?" * "I have absolutely no tolerance for IMPERTINENCE!" * "You are like an infant... Take that any way you will!" * "Humanity is grotesque." * "Pointless... All of it, utterly pointless." * "My world must be freed... Humanity, expunged." * "Sometimes I see myself in you, in days when I was... younger." Map * "Yes?" * "Now!" * "Hmm." Level Up * "My dream further unfurls its great wings!" (5-6 stats up) * "More power, yes. But that is my least concern." (3-4 stats up) * "I suppose I am...only human." (1-2 stats up) * "My Eckesachs yearns for greater battles!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Hmmmm!" * "You won't get in my way!" * "I'll face you!" * "How amusing!" Defeat * "I lost?!" Zephiel (Glorious Gifts) Summoned * "I am Zephiel, Prince of Bern. I hope to take in the winter festival. I am most interested in foreign customs." Home * "Father and Mother hale, Guinivere chipper as a songbird... No gift could mean as much to me as these." * "Bred to the throne, I was never permitted to enjoy a festival such as this one. Yet here I am." * "What is it that you seek at the winter festival? I would be most interested to hear your answer." * "I must mind my comportment. If my behavior is amiss, please point it out. I am still learning how to carry myself." * "There is a group of heroes to whom I owe my very life. Would that I could show my gratitude with a gift this day." * "I am Zephiel, Prince of Bern. I have come to deliver a winter festival gift on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "This winter festival has touched me deeply. I should like Guinivere, my younger sister, to experience it. Caring for each other, giving freely to one another... That is the very picture of how things should be. Those of us whose lives are filled with conflict find that our hearts naturally harden... I would hope to create a world that does not suffer such harshness. Sadly, I do not yet know how to do it. Still, I do believe, in my heart of hearts, that it can be done. Once I discover the means, I do hope that you will lend your strength to my endeavor, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Zephiel, Prince of Bern. I am eager to learn about this new world." * "Father never permitted frivolity of any kind, so I am glad for the chance to wear such an outfit." * "What a beautiful and spirited celebration. Perhaps I will hold an event like this in Bern." * "What gift should I give Guinivere? Hm... A fluffy toy fox, perhaps." * "I hear that good children receive gifts during the festival. What a nice way for parents to express their love." * "Father, Mother, Guinivere... I wish we could spend this holy night together, as a family." * "I had quite an entertaining evening, and it is all thanks to you. I am grateful." Map * "I shall trust you." * "Is something amiss?" * "They will see." Level Up * "May this light shine on all of Bern!" (5-6 stats up) * "I derive no satisfaction from this mediocre performance." (3-4 stats up) * "The cold numbs my hands." (1-2 stats up) * "The warmth with which you have treated me will ever flicker in my heart." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A sacred occasion." * "Blessings upon Bern!" * "Consider this a gift." * "Does this strike your fancy?" Defeat * "...Mother..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes